1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices, but more particularly to devices for the display of phone numbers to provide ready access in the case of emergency, especially for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phone number references devices in the prior art have generally been directed toward the adult user. Phone books or displayed lists of phone numbers require the user to access the information and be capable of reading the information associated with the phone number, to choose the number, and then to dial the phone number. While young children can be taught to recognize and dial numbers, it is difficult for them to find or look-up a number, particularly in an emergency. No prior art device is available to simplify this task for the child.
In recent years some development has been made in the art of photograph display devices. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,045 issued to Nyman in 1972, there is shown a clear cube structure for displaying photographs on the side walls thereof Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,332 issued to Schneider, a modified cube structure is also provided to display photographs on the side walls. While these photograph display devices represent interesting improvements in the field of photograph display, no similar advancement has been suggested in the art for improving phone number reference devices.